


Crown and Keys

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, but the rest are just, flower shop, flower shop au, fluff fluff fluff, it's just very soft, one chapter is minorly angsty, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Hisui is a simple florist who loves her job and Mirajane is her friend who owns the cafe across the street. When two police officers walk into their lives, everything turns upside down. Is this... love?
Relationships: Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Laxui - Relationship, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore, mirafreed - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Gloxinia

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter includes flowers that use flower language. Every flower mentioned has a meaning relating to what's happening in the chapter.

“Good morning!”

Hisui glanced up as she set the heavy bucket of flowers down on the sidewalk. Mira was leaning out of the door across the little down town street, waving. “Late again, Hisui?”

“Shouldn’t you be making coffee or something?” Hisui teased.

“Hmm… Guess I should be back inside. I left the counter to Lucy. Talk to you on lunch break! Hope you have a lovely day!” Hisui smiled a little, turning back into her shop to grab another bucket of clippings to display outside—bright yellow roses. They were just opening up and they smelled wonderful. She turned the corner of her shop’s door too face and nearly crashed right into someone. She gasped out an apology, before stumbling backwards and tripping over a pot of gloxinia, crashing straight to the ground—the bucket in her hands spilling _all over her_.

“S-so—” But the moment she looked up she lost her voice. _He’s… very tall…_ She felt her cheeks flush as she stared into deep golden orange eyes, which were blinking in surprise.

The blond stranger frowned, “Are you alright?” She nodded slowly, trying to ignore his broad shoulders and chest. _What is wrong with me?!_ He held out a hand, and she took it, he gently pulled her to her feet. He then leaned over to gather up the yellow roses, righting the pot of gloxinia, and fixing her upset bucket. “Sorry… I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He lifted the bucket with one hand and gently handed it to her. She wrapped both her arms around it, still unable to take her eyes off him. She had just noticed he was a police officer—in uniform. _Stop staring at him!_

She quickly looked away, cheeks hot. “No, it’s alright. I accidentally spill water all the time.” She laughed a little, “Perks of being a florist, I guess.” She leaned over to collect the last of the roses and drop them back in the bucket, inspecting them to make sure nothing was too damaged. “You’re a police officer,” she said, glancing up at him.

“Detective,” he nodded.

“You’re probably busy—I’ll let you go!” She offered him a bright smile. _I hope I don’t look too awkward._ She was pretty wet from all the water, and her heart was beating like she was panicked.

“So sorry about your flowers,” he said again.

“It’s fine! I hope you have a lovely day at work!” He nodded once and was off, moving down the sidewalk towards where Hisui knew the police station was. Hisui let out a sigh, turning to set the bucket of flowers where she wanted. She would refill the bucket with water once she had all the buckets out. She turned to look down the street once more, to where the Detective had disappeared.

She glanced across the street at where Mirajane’s café was. Mira was at the window, nose pressed up against the glass, blue eyes wide. She made a gesture with her hand, mimicking a phone call. _No, I didn’t get his number._ Hisui shook her head. Her friend’s shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes before disappearing further into the shop.

Only moments later, Hisui could hear the shop phone ringing. She spun around, rushing to the door, and around the counter inside to answer it. “Crown and Keys Flower Shop. How many I—”

“’Sui, it’s me.”

“Mira! This is my work phone!”

“You wouldn’t have answered otherwise!” Mira’s voice was almost sing-songy. She was giggling.

“You’re right,” Hisui groaned, “I’m supposed to be putting flowers out—”

“No, don’t move!” Mira gasped, “I want to know what you and _mysterious stranger_ talked about. Lucy wants to know too.”

“Relax,” Hisui groaned, playing with the wire of the phone, “He just apologized for bumping into me—that’s all.” She could hear Mira relaying the info to Lucy.

“Did you at least get his number?”

“What?! No!”

“Aw, Hisui, why _not_?!” Mira gasped.

“How weird would that be?” Hisui laughed. “’Oh so sorry for bumping into you.’ ‘That’s okay, can I have your number?”

“Yes, exactly like that,” Mira giggled.

“I’ve got to go finish putting the flowers out, Mira,” Hisui sighed.

“No, Hisui, wait! I know—”

She hung up with a roll of her eyes. Mira, always teasing her about boys. She had never _really_ been too interested in starting a relationship. Some guys came into the shop sometime—to flirt with her. Mira scared the bad ones away. But this one… The way his hand felt in hers, his eyes. _It’s nothing, stop! You’ll never see him again anyways._

* * *

Mira put on her brightest smile, leaning over the counter and tapping the order into the register. “Alright, you’re all set! Have a lovely day!”

The door of the shop swung open, little bell ringing. “Oh!” Lucy whispered from where she was leaning against the back counter. “It’s _him_.” Mira glanced up to meet gold eyes, blond hair, police uniform… The officer from yesterday morning—the one Hisui had talked to. He was taller in person, stronger. His jaw set.

“Good morning!” Mira beamed. He nodded. “What can I get you?” He ordered black coffee and paused, cheeks almost imperceptibly flushing upon ordering two pastries. But Mira saw it. She rang up the order and then leaned over the counter a little, teasingly.

“Two pastries, huh? You have a friend?”

“Uh…” His cheeks flushed a deeper shade and he glanced away. “Actually, it’s for the girl in the shop across the street.”

“Oh?” Mira purred.

“I just wanted… to apologize for bumping into her the other day.”

“Well!” Mirajane smiled, “I’ll give you a tip. Hisui _really_ likes hot chocolate.”

The police officer’s lips pulled up into a smile. “Her name’s… _Hisui…”_

* * *

_Stop thinking about it!_ She wanted to pull out her hair. She had been trying to work on an arrangement that morning for delivery, but she couldn’t get him out of her mind. She found herself mixing too much orange in with the purple hyacinth. _Those eyes._ She bit her lip. _You’ll never see him again, Hisui!_

The door of her shop swung open and the little bells rang. Hisui glanced up, plastering on a bright smile, “Welc…” but the greeting died in her throat.

“Hey…”

_It’s him._ She glanced from his police cap down to his shiny shoes. _Him._ Golden orange eyes met hers. “Hi…!” She breathed. “Can I help you? I mean…” She shook her head, “Is there something you’re looking for?”

“I just came by because I still feel bad about yesterday,” He laughed a little and then raised both his hands to reveal two little paper baggies and two disposable coffee cups. “I got you something from across the street. You know… has a peace offering?”

“Peace offering?” She laughed a little. “We were never at war. But I _accept_. Mira probably directed you to the hot chocolate, huh? And I can’t say no to that.”

He laughed, moving up to the counter and gently setting the cup and baggie down in front of her. “Here. I’m sorry about yesterday… _Hisui_.”

Blood rushed to her cheeks at the sound of her name from his lips. _Mira told him!_ That _demon! She’s doing this to torture me._ “Seems I’m at a disadvantaged,” Hisui laughed, tapping her chin. “You have _my_ name, but I don’t have yours.”

“Detective Dreyar,” He said, tipping his hat and winking.

Hisui let out a laugh. “Is Detective your first name? Or should I call you ‘Dreyar’?”

She was probably imagining things but she thought for sure she saw his cheeks flush. “Laxus. My name is Laxus.”

 _Laxus. Laxus Dreyar._ She took a sip of her hot chocolate and practically melted. Mira’s hot chocolate… so sweet and warm… She glanced back up at him with a wide smile. “Thank you for the hot chocolate, _Laxus_.”

He let out a breath and offered her a casual salute. “I’ll see you around, Hisui.”

 _I hope so_. She offered him a soft smile. “Don’t be a stranger.”

The bell on the doorknob jangled once more, and the click of the door followed after him as he slipped away. _Okay that was just dumb luck._ Now _you’ll never see him again._ She gently fixed the purple hyacinth in front of her, and her eye caught on the pot of gloxinia just outside. _Probably._


	2. Gardenia

He couldn’t get her out of his mind. Not since the first moment he bumped into her. He could see her smile when he closed his eyes. It was almost torture. He decided to walk to work more often. Rain or shine he would stop by—not always to say something. Sometimes he’d just wave. Other times he’d actually go in the shop and ask her how she was. And there were a few other times where he’d stop in at the café first and order her hot chocolate. _What the hell are you doing, Laxus?_ He’d ask himself… over… and over again. He was getting too attached. This girl… those mesmerizing green eyes… How could she make him smile and feel so at ease?

It was a warm summer morning—three weeks after he first met her—that he came down the sidewalk towards the shop, and saw her in the distance arranging the displays outside. She had those big five-gallon buckets, half-full of water, and full of different types of flowers. Laxus didn’t know much about flowers, but the way she cared for them… he could tell she loved her job.

A little truck pulled up at the curb and Hisui waved at the driver like she knew him. He climbed out and opened the back to reveal a delivery of bags of potting soil. They looked _heavy_. Laxus began walking again, checking the time on his watch before moving up to Hisui’s side. She glanced up with bright eyes.

“ _Detective_!” She teased, saluting. “Good morning!” Her cheeks flushed in the morning sun and Laxus felt his own cheeks grow warm. “I’m just getting things set up for this morning. And of course, getting this new delivery into the shop.”

“Good… morning!” Laxus breathed, trying to compose himself. “Did you want some help with that?”

“Oh these?” Hisui glanced over at the potting soil. “Sure!”

Laxus reached up on the truck to grab two bags, and groaned under their weight. Together they must have been close to a hundred pounds. No way in hell Hisui would be able to carry these. He glanced at the petite young woman as she handed the driver back his clipboard, and rolled up her sleeves. _No way._

The flower shop owner reached out and grabbed a bag of soil—fifty pounds at least—and hefted it over her shoulder like it was _nothing_. His eyes fell on her arms—sleeves rolled up, muscles taut. She was stronger than he realized, and it made his knees go weak, and his face and neck flush. _She’s… very strong._

“Are you coming?” She teased, moving towards the shop, and swinging open the door with her free hand before grabbing the bag again as she almost lost her balance. _How is she so strong?!_

“Y… yeah.” He followed after her. Together they unloaded the rest of the bags, and the delivery driver was on his way. Hisui laughed as Laxus let out a deep sigh, leaning over to catch his breath.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have carried two at a time,” she smiled, nudging him with her elbow. Her hair was a mess now, but it only made her more lovely. _Stop thinking about it!_ “You should have seen your face when I lifted that bag,” she laughed again. “Tom made the same face the first time he delivered on this route!”

Laxus frowned, glancing towards where _Tom_ had disappeared down the road. _She knows his name_. “You’re stronger than you look,” he smirked, turning his attention back to the flower shop owner. Hisui laughed again.

“Everyone is always surprised! But…” She held up her arms, flexing her muscles, “These are what you get when you haul around five-gallon buckets of water and flowers all day.” Laxus felt his face go hot all over again, and he glanced away. “Well…” Hisui gestured to his watch. “You’re going to be late if you don’t run. And I have to start on an arrangement for someone.”

“R-right!” He offered her a little smile. _Pull yourself together, Laxus_! “Hey, tomorrow I’ll bring coffee.”

“Coffee?” Hisui teased, tapping the badge on his chest.

“ _Not_ coffee,” he grinned, “Hot chocolate.”

“You don’t have to though,” Hisui beamed. “I’m just happy to have you stop by and say hello!”

“I _want_ to.” _For you._

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Hisui waved as he turned to walk down the street the rest of the way to the station. Freed was waiting on the front steps as Laxus arrived, his arms crossed.

“You’re late _again_.” He huffed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I don’t understand why you insist on _walking_ to work, you have a perfectly good patrol car. If you don’t want to drive, we could carpool. We live in the same neighborhood.”

“No, it’s fine,” Laxus scoffed. “The exercise is good, didn’t I already tell you that was it?”

Freed narrowed his eyes. “I… don’t believe you…”

“I’m not lying,” Laxus shrugged.

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll find out one way or another.”

* * *

“Sui!” Mirajane practically shouted, her hands planted firmly on Hisui’s counter. “He _likes_ you!”

“What are you talking about?” Hisui laughed a little. It was apparently Mira’s lunch break. The flower shop owner had watched the door of the coffee shop burst open across the street, and the young woman come rushing across the pavement and through the flower shop door. The customer in the corner was pretending not to listen, but Hisui could see her eyes wander over to the counter as Mira let out an exasperated sigh.

“THE POLICE OFFICER! Laxus! He is _smitten_!”

“Mira, calm down what in the world are you… we’re just friends. Well, not even that really… we’re more like acquaintances.”

“He definitely likes you, Hisui! I could see his blush _all the way across the street_ when you showed him your muscles!”

“He was just flushed from hauling the soil bags into here. They’re heavy.”

“No. He _blushed_. And what kind of power move was that _anyways_?” Mira laughed. “Wow, Sui! Showing him your muscles! Yes, _get_ him.”

“I… no it’s not like that!” Hisui felt her cheeks grow hot. “I was just… I was just joking around.”

“Well he _liked it_.”

“Mira _stop_ ,” Hisui groaned. “He did _not_. We’re just friends.”

“He _liked_ it. A _lot_.”

“Mira, come on, I’ve got a customer,” Hisui whispered.

“Hisui, you _have_ to tell him. When he comes back, ask him out.”

“I can’t do that!” Hisui gasped. “What if he has a girlfriend?!”

“He _doesn’t_ have a girlfriend, trust me,” Mira laughed, “If he did, he wouldn’t be stopping by your shop _every morning_. But fine. Don’t ask him out, give him one of your plants—like… there’s flower language, right? What do these mean?” She gestured to a little potted plant with white flowers. 

“Gardenia?” Hisui’s cheeks flushed.

“Ooh, it’s a good one!” Mira giggled.

“It means _secret love_ ,” Hisui whispered.

“Yes! These ones!”

“He doesn’t know flower language, Mira.”

“So?!”

“So, let me help my customer,” Hisui hissed.

“Only if you promise you’ll say something to him,” Mira sang.

“Fine! I’ll… say _something_ ,” Hisui said. “Get ouuuut!”

“Yes!” Mira pumped her fist, “OTP!”

“Get ouuut!”

Mira rushed out, giggling. The customer came up to the counter with a sheepish smile. Hisui sighed. “Sorry, about that.” And rang up the little bouquet of yellow tulips.

* * *

It was late evening when he arrived back downtown, the street where Hisui’s shop was. He knew that he closed her shop in the afternoon, but the light was still on. He meant to keep walking, but he paused at the window to see her inside, clipping the stems of coral-pink roses. Her hair was down, she looked tired, concentrating on her task. But something must have caught her eye because she glanced up and their eyes locked through the window. He waved. And she offered him a bright smile, her eyes lighting up. She came around the counter and unlocked the door, gesturing for him to come inside. 

“You just got off of work, huh?” She beamed, tidying up the coral roses.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m on my way home. I didn’t expect to see you still up.”

“Well, I just wanted to have these roses ready for tomorrow.”

“Speaking of which…” he bit his lip. He’d been thinking about this all day and now it seemed like a terrible idea. “I was wondering if I could purchase… an… arrangement?” _Too late to turn back now_.

“Oh!” Hisui’s eyes widened, “Of course!” She offered him a smile that made his heartbeat quicken. She moved around the other side of the counter. “I can get started on it right now! It wouldn’t take me very long. How big of an arrangement are we talking—”

“Your biggest one.”

“Alright!” She pulled out her biggest vase, setting it on the counter and then offered him a bright smile. “What kind of arrangement are we talking about?”


End file.
